


How Toph Learned to See

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: One night, Toph learned a terrible truth.(written in 2010)





	How Toph Learned to See

Toph never told anyone how she could tell when people were lying. Even if she was asked, she still wouldn't tell them. The memories were too painful.

She remembered, in the days of her more impressionable youth, the dinner parties her parents used to throw. Her parents were the richest people in town, and as such, threw lavish dinner parties, many of which lasted long into the night. One night, while unable to sleep, Toph heard laughing. Curious, she crawled out of bed and pressed her ear against the door, listening to her parents talk to their dinner guests.

“Poppy,” an older woman started. “You must tell me about your daughter. She must be close to my granddaughter's age now.”

Her mother said nothing for a while, and Toph could hear the heartbeats of both her parents speed up.

“We lost the baby,” her father began. “We have no daughter and the pregnancy was so hard on Poppy that we will probably not have another. Thank you for your concern, Lady Tao.”

As tears ran down her cheeks, Toph crawled back into bed.


End file.
